


Sam Survives

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Ok. Serious Sam Sunday. It’s after infinity war. You’re in wakanda with your man. Shuri has let the remaining avengers take refuge in the kingdom. Half the country blames avengers 4 the big snap, (like Thanos wasn’t plotting on earth for centuries but ok), and the weight of that baseless guilt is getting to the team, especially Sam. Sometimes he thinks he should sneak outta wakanda out of guilt. How do you convince him it wasn’t his fault, that he did his best, n that Thanos was just 2pwerful?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader





	Sam Survives

“Sam?” you called as you stepped into the garden. You knew you would find sam here when you didnt find him anywhere in the house that you shared.

Ever since The Snap, Sam had become more withdrawn. It was understandable, he had lost so many of his friends and family that day. You didnt expect things to be the same. What you also didnt expect was for everyone to blame the Avengers for what happened. It seemed that people only cheered for them when they woke, but the first time they get defeated, everyone is quick to place the blame on them.

You’ve seen the news stories. Each week they chose a different surviving Avenger to blame, and this week it seemed to be Sam’s turn. Earlier in the week, he seemed to take it all in stride, not letting the snide remarks from the people of Wakanda get to him. But as the week went on, the comments got harsher and more volatile.

Not everyone in Wakanda was volatile towards him, actually there were more people welcoming and comforting towards the Avengers, but those that shouted hurtful words at him were the ones that he believed.

You took a seat next to him and waited for him to acknowledge your presence.

“I know what you’re going to say, YN,” he began after a few moments of silence. “But I just want you to hear me out, okay.” He waited for you to reply, and continued at your nod.

“When I first brought you here after everything went down, I thought it was a good idea. The people here were welcoming and i knew you would love being around our people. But after all that’s been happening lately, I think we should go back to the States.”

You say in silence taking in everything that he just said. You had no idea that he was feeling this way, and that scared you.

“Why would you want to leave, Sam?” you whispered, reaching for his hand.

Sam sighed, his shoulders dropping even lower than before. He ignored your question, opting to watch the sunset instead.

“You dont think this is your fault, do you?” The shock evident in your voice as you turned to face him.

Again, he didnt respond.

“Sam, this was not your fault. Thanos was-”

“Our responsibility. We should have ended this but we didn’t,” he interrupted.

“No, Sam,” you countered. “You couldn’t. There’s a difference. Thanos had been planning this longer than we could imagine, and you’ve only known about it for a couple of years. There is no way that this is your fault.”

You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into your embrace.

“We are staying here,” you stated firmly. “This is our home now, and there are so many people here that adore you and believe in you, and running away from the bay sayers is just going to strengthen their belief. We are going to get through this, Sam. Together.”


End file.
